


Your Name Around My Neck

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [101]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Collars, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Nick gets Monroe a present.





	Your Name Around My Neck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/644620.html?thread=87424012#t87424012) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Nick looks a little nervous as he hands Monroe the leather case. It’s long and thin, like one a necklace would come in and the sight of it immediately puts Monroe on edge, makes him wonder what in the world is in there.

He flips it open quickly. Inside is a collar made of soft black leather, a d-ring with a tag in the middle. Nick’s initials are stamped on the metal.

“You want me to…”

Nick shrugs, cheeks flushed, and Monroe knows the answer. He holds the collar out, and Nick smiles as he buckles it around his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
